The past Experiance
by ktwesterna
Summary: If Harry went back to the past to teach his parents DADA, would anybody worry? If so, would they worry enough to follow him? Can Harry go to the past without changeing anything? Dumbledore seems to think so. Now being revised. Tonight, right now. Yay!
1. the begining

1Disclosure: Fine, I'm not the great J.k. and I'll never be. You don't need to rub it in.

A/n: This story was a request from Lianda Hurricane. She is short, clumsy, sometimes mean, but she's also my boss, so as far as you lot are concerned she is the kindest person I have ever meet. ;) Update: Kay, I have fixed up this story and re-posted it. I think. If it worked. The chapters are now longer and better. Happy Christmas!

Chapter first

"Professor, I don't mean any disrespect, but are you sure this is a good idea? What if I'm discovered, or if I accidently change the past?" A black haired man asked. This young man happened to be Harry Potter. He was staring at the man in front of him in slight disbelief.

"There is no need to worry. I remember sending you to the past. Well, that is to say, I remember you being in the past. Of course at the time it was the present and I did not know it was you or who you were for that matter, which is quite understandable since you had yet to be born. Lemon drop?" Albus Dumbledore said, indicating to the bag to his left. (Who saw that coming?) Harry shook his head at the old headmaster's words.

"Sir, the Weasley's will kill me if I disappear now. It's only been a week since the final battle. Death Eaters are out looking for me. If I suddenly leave they'll think-"

"I understand your feelings Harry, but we can't risk somebody finding out where you are. This will be the safest place for you. I assure you that nothing shall happen to your friends while you are away." Albus then added with a small smile, "In fact, I belief that you will be surprised at how little you will need to worry over their welfare."

"Right Professor." Harry said reluctantly. "So all I have to do is use this time-turner, go to my parents seventh year, and apply for the DADA position?"

"That is correct, but before you go, let us change your appearance so you do not look like your parents. I believe light brown hair and blue eyes will do fine." Harry nodded his head in agreement. Albus pulled out his wand and muttered something Harry didn't recognize. He felt his whole body shiver for an instant, then it was over.

"Good luck Harry, and remember to be cautious. Do not say anything that does not need to be shared. To have somebody in the past find out what is to happen may seem like a good idea at the time, but we have no guaranty that it wont make things much worse then they are. " Albus said after he used a spell to change Harry's appearance. Harry nodded in understanding, then reached down to the time-turner, twisting it many more times then he had in his third year.

In a flash of light, Harry Potter was gone.

* * *

_The past, or more accurately, now Harry's present_

Harry waited silently as the younger Professor Dumbledore looked at his application. It was very nerve racking to try and convince Dumbledore that he was a non-Death Eater, 18 year old that had come to apply for the Defense post two days before the school year started. But when Dumbledore looked up, he had a smile on his face

"Well Mr. Porter, it seems that you have all the requirements needed for the job, and all though you are younger then the Ministry would like, I am sure you will do a fine job. I hope you find the job to your liking and enjoy the students antics as much as I do." then he added with the usual twinkle in his eye, "And I am sure you will find the behavior of a certain group of Gryffindor's especially amusing." Harry knew exactly what the Headmaster meant. Watch out for the Marauders.

* * *

Harry watched as the students found their friends and their seats. Some looked up at him curiously, wondering what kind of teacher he would be, but most talked to their friends as they waited for the sorting to start so they could eat. It was odd to think that he had been in the same position just last year. His childhood felt ages ago.

Harry closed his eyes. He wondered what everyone was doing right now. Mrs. Weasley was probably panicking over the fact that he missing Mr. Weasley would be busy trying to reassure his wife that he was sure Harry was safe, along with cleaning up the after math of the war. Ron and Hermione would be worried until Hermione figured out that Harry was sent into hiding. Harry grimaced at that thought. Hiding, when so much trouble was still going on, much of which was his fault. If it weren't for him, Voldemort wouldn't have attacked so many people trying to get Harry to come rushing out to save them. No, he couldn't allow himself to think that way. There was no way to change the past.(Ironic when he is in the past, neh?)

Harry forced himself to turn his thoughts back to his friends. The rest of the Weasley boys would be worried, but wouldn't have time to do anything about it since they were being pulled every where to deal with Death Eater reports. Remus would be worrying non-stop over it, while Tonks would try to calm him down. Then there was Ginny. Harry couldn't even began to predict her reaction. Would she be mad that he left at such a crucial time, or over the fact that he didn't take her with him. Or maybe she would think the whole thing was funny. Smiling, Harry reopened his eyes and was surprised to find that the sorting had already taken place. Dumbledore was standing up, ready to give his pre-meal speech. Siting up straight, Harry turned his attention to the older man.

"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts!" Dumbledore cried out to his students, his arms raised in welcome. "It is my duty to inform our new students, as well remind our old, that the Forbidden Forest is out of bounds. I would also like to introduce our new Professor. Professor Porter will be the Defense teacher for this year."

"But he doesn't look any older then me!" A voice cried out.

A/n: There, this is much better then the original chapter. Longer and less mistakes, or at least not the same mistakes. Patience definitely helps when writing. Well I hope you all enjoy the re-post. Remember, when you review, it makes me fell guilty, when I feel guilty, the only thing I can think of is updating(curse you Obsessive Compulsive Dissorder!) and then I update. It's just like magic! ;P

Luv kt


	2. mauraders wonder

Disclosure: I am still not J.K, try again latter.

A/n: See, I'm fixing all of my chapters, possibly. Don't look at me that way! Anyway, please enjoy and remember I do try my best, but I'm going to make mistakes, especially in spelling. Sometimes my spelling is just too horrid for even spell-check to pick up. ;

"_But he doesn't look any older then me!" A voice cried out._

Chapter twice or second 

Harry glanced down at the Gryffindor table and felt his stomach twist at the sight of the student who had made the comment. Even though he had known that he would be seeing them it had not fully impacted him till now. Dumbledore smiled at the brash boy.

"Are you saying, Mr. Black, that you need to be old to have knowledge about the Dark arts?" Dumbledore asked the black haired youth. Some of the younger students looked at each other with nervous smiles.

"No sir, only wondering if he is up to Hogwarts standards." The troublemaker known as Sirius Black answered with a cocky smile. The three boys he was sitting with looked at him in exasperation.

"I assure you Mr. Black, you need not worry yourself over the well being of the Defense classes. Professor Porter may be young, but he is quite capable." Dumbledore said, his eyes twinkling merrily. "Is there anything else you would like to add before we continue, Mr. Black?" But Sirius was no longer in sight. His fellow marauders had pulled him under the table and out of the way. They were hungry and didn't want Sirius to prolong their pain.

"Sorry about that Professor. You know Sirius, he never knows when to shut his mouth." Sirius's messy, black haired friend said, adding a kick under the table as he said the last part. Dumbledore smiled merrily at the boy.

"That is quite all right Mr. Potter. Now, let the feast begin!" With a collective murmur of finally, the Great Hall filled with noise as the students ate and talked.

"Sirius, you great prat. Can't you go through **one** opening feast without saying something?" Remus Lupin asked his friend after they let him out from under the table. Sirius, at the sight of food, ignored Remus and started filling his plate.

"Moony, give it up. When Sirius is eating, you could have a troll ask to borrow a pencil, and he wouldn't notice." James Potter said, looking at Sirius in disgust. "I do wish he would slow down so the food would end up in his mouth instead of on us."

Giving up on talking any sense into their friend, the other marauders turned their attention to their food. Among eating and laughter, the main dishes disappeared and desert appeared. James looked up at the new Professor and realized that Porter was staring at him. When Porter saw that he was caught he smiled at James and went back to his conversation with Flitwick.

"So Remus, what do you think of our new Professor?" James asked, eyeing Porter as he spoke.

"I wont know until I have a class with him, so until then I would say he looks friendly enough." Remus said thoughtfully.

"I don't trust the guy. First he keeps staring at us. He also blends in to well. I mean, he doesn't have anything that makes him stand out. His sandy colored hair, his dull eyes, I dunno, there's just something about him that is secretive." James said quietly. Remus looked at James with raised eyebrows.

"Sandy colored hair? Dull eyes? James, have you been reading those romance novels Peter gave you in fourth year to help you win over Lily again?"

"What! A…noooo." James said in a nervous voice. Sirius snorted into his pudding. "Oh, sod off"

"How is it going with our Lily flower any way?" Sirius asked, finally done eating. Those romance books have had to do some good after all." His friends started laughing again while James glared. Leave it to these wankers to take the mickey out of him because of his reading preference.

"Laugh while you can. You won't be laughing when Lily finally agrees to go out with me." Sirius looked at him with a very straight face.

"Right you are James, we'll be to busy singing the Hallelujah chorus." Once again, the marauders started laughing while James grumbled under his breath.

A/n: Do you know how distracting it is to try and do this while listening to the Trans-Siberian Orchestra's Christmas CD? That and O-zones Dragostea Din Tei, other wise known as the Numa Numa song? Very distracting. But I can't resist, so I have no one but myself to blame.


	3. homesick Harry

Disclosure: I am only playing with the Harry potter characters. I do not own them. (coughstupid disclosurecough)

A/n: Aren't you proud of me? I've edited three chapters and I'm still going strong. I'm proud of me. Of course, if I had done them properly in the first place I wouldn't have to do this. Oh well, on with the story!

"_Right you are James, we'll be to busy singing the Hallelujah chorus." Once again, the marauders started laughing while James grumbled under his breath._

Chapter thrice or third 

'_This is so weird'_ Harry thought as he looked at his young father and his friends. _"I never thought I would be able to meet my parents, not that this counts as meeting them. They wont even know I'm their son.' _Harry sighed at his thoughts.

"What are you thinking about, Porter?" a voice next to Harry asked. Harry glanced to his left to see Minerva McGonagall starring at him. "You seem lost in thought." Harry smiled at his former Professor.

"I'm just thinking about my home. There was a bit of a crises going on and I had to leave without saying anything. I know that my friends are going to be very worried and mad at me when I return. I'm also worried about their safety, these are dangerous times."

"That they are Porter." She said grimly. She seemed lost in thought for a moment, but then turned to Harry with a smile and said, "I am sure they will be fine as long as they keep their noses clean. On a lighter subject, are you nervous about your first class? It will be with the Gryffindor seventh years. While that group has the most well behaved students, it also contains the schools four biggest troublemakers. They love testing out a new teacher, so watch yourself." Despite her words, Harry could tell that she was very fond of the troublemakers by her tone of voice.

"I'm not worried. Back home we have twin troublemakers. In their last year at the local school, they managed to fill a whole floor with a swamp they had invented. They opened a joke shop about three years ago." Harry smiled fondly at the memory of Umbridge's outrage.(Scarily enough, I have an aunt just like Umbridge. Sadly, I am not exaggeration.)

"Well then you shouldn't have anything to worry about Porter. You should do fine." Harry barley heard what McGonagall had said. He smiled at her and turned his thoughts back to his friends.

Thinking about Fred and George reminded Harry of what he would have to face when he went back home. A pack of angry Weasleys. The thought of what the youngest Weasley might do to him particularly scared him. The voice of Professor McGonagall broke through his thoughts once again.

"Good luck with your first lesson tomorrow. Goodnight." With that Professor McGonagall walked out of the hall. Harry had been so lost in thought; he hadn't noticed that the feast had ended.

'_Well, tomorrow is going to be a big day so I'd better go to bed.'_ Harry thought as he made his way down from the teachers' table.

A/n: That's it for now folks. Next chapter will be Harry's first lesson. Check out my other story 'stuck with the marauders' when you get a chance. Now would you be kind and push the blue button at the bottom of the page. Please (puppy dog eyes)

Luv Kt

P.S. Hurricane, you **are** mean, but I love you any ways. (Hehe) You can't hit me cause I'm not near you.


	4. lesson number one

Disclosure: Yes I am J.k. and yes that is sarcasm.

A/n: Wow, This is fun. Only …um…. so many more chapters to go. Who needs an exact number anyway?

'_Well, tomorrow is going to be a big day so I'd better go to bed.' Harry thought as he made his way down from the teachers' table. _

Chapter Forth…umm..Yah 

Harry glanced up from his desk as his students came into the classroom seconds before the class begun. Among the teenagers were his future parents along with their friends. Smiling, Harry stood and took role. He paused whenever he reached a name he recognized. He was slightly surprised when he called the future Alice Longbottom. Although she was slightly younger, there was no mistaking her round, forgetful face and happy smile. What surprised him even more was the fact that she was sitting right next to his mum, both whispering to the other excitedly. There was no mistaking that they were best friends. Why hadn't anyone told him that his and Neville's mums had been friends at school? But he didn't have time to wonder about this. His class was starring at him, waiting for him to start the lesson. Well, the Gryffindors were at least. The Slytherins seemed like they were more excited for the class to end. Not a big surprise there, seeing as the Slytherins could never like the same things the Gryffindors liked. Shaking himself out of his thoughts, Harry addressed his the teens.

"Hello and welcome to your first DADA class of the year. I'm Professor Porter and I will be teaching you lot for the year. For any of you who are curious, I'm only teaching for one year because of…family matters." Harry said, looking at the group of seventh years in front of him. It was then that he noticed that James and Sirius had suddenly disappeared. Trying not to smile, Harry continued with his lesson.

"Since this is your first day back, we will focus on what you have learned in the past. Now I believe that you all take charms, correct?" The class, slightly taken aback at the sudden change of topic, only nodded their heads. "Excellent. Now one thing you must not forget is that you do not only learn how to defend yourselves here, but in other classes as well. Take charms for example. A spell I have found very useful in the past is the accio charm. Would any one like to see me demonstrate it?" Harry glanced around at the class. While most of the students looked at him seemingly bored or confused at what this had to do with defense, he noticed that Remus Lupin looked slightly nervous. Harry smiled at the class and pulled out his wand.

"_Accio invisibility cloak_" Out of nowhere, a cloak came flying towards Harry, revealing that the two boys had been attempting to sneak behind Harry, most likely planning to put a sticky charm on his chair. They froze, shocked that Harry had known what they intended to do.

"Hello Mr. Potter, Mr. Black. So nice of you to join us." The class broke into laughter. "Now, if you be so kind as to take your seat, we can continue with the lesson."

James and Sirius didn't seem to acknowledge the fact that Harry had said anything since they were to busy staring at him with their mouths opened. Finally Sirius broke the silence.

"How'd you know to do that!" he cried out, causing the class to start laughing again.

"If you go sit down you'll find out." Harry said, once again, fighting the urge to smile.

"Okay then!" James said excitedly. He grabbed Sirius and ran to his seat. Once the two had sat back down and the class had settled down, Harry continued on with the lesson.

"Now, who can tell me what you have done so far?" He asked, looking at the class. A red-head in the front raised her hand. "Yes, Miss. Evans?"

"We have gone over basic hexes and defense spells along with dangerous creatures." Harry raised his eyebrows in surprise.

"You've only covered that much?" Lily blushed slightly.

"Well we've had trouble keeping a professor for longer then a year lately. And each new professor we've had has had a mind set on how and what they wanted to teach, so they hadn't bothered to ask what we've already learned." She said in one breath, reminding him slightly of how Hermione was in school.

"Well, we'll just have to change that, now won't we? Your first assignment will be a report on what you have covered so far and what you know about it. I don't care how long it is, as long as I understand what you all know. I recommend that none of you choose to be lazy and act as if you don't understand any of it, because that would tell me that you need special tutoring, and none of you will like my kind of tutoring." He paused for a moment while the class exchanged nervous or impressed looks, with the exception of the Slytherins who looked rather unimpressed. "Now off with you lot." Harry said, happy that the first class was over.

A/n: well that's it for now. The next chapter is going to be fun. Please R&R!

Luv Kt


	5. unexpected guest

Disclosure: You know the drill. I do not own Harry Potter or any characters associated with the books, yada yada yada. Yep that about covers it.

A/n: My brain is buzzing. That's what I get for going to bed at five, then waking up at six. A little sleep deprived, don't you think? Well here is the next fixed chapter. Yah. Well on with the story!

"_Now off with you lot." Harry said, happy that the first class was over. _

Chapter Fifth 

"Sirius, do you have to out eat us at every meal? It's not fun to watch." Remus said, while watching Sirius stuff a whole potato in his mouth.

"I ota Ingra ot et oy.." Sirius mumbled through his mouth full of food, managing to spray his friends with the food in his mouth.

"Sirius!"

"Padfoot!"

"Come on, this is disgusting!"

"Thanks you guys! What a waist of perfectly good food." Sirius said unhappily, somehow finding it their fault that he had lost all the food in his mouth when he tried to talk to them. James shook his head at his best mate.

"Sirius, clearly the idea of manners escapes you."

Harry laughed as he listened to their conversation. Five weeks had passed since Harry had arrived. It was lunchtime. It was nice not having to worry about saving the world for once. Here in the past the only thing he had to worry about was what the Marauders would try to do to him next. The four boys had seemed to make it their goal to try and prank Harry. After their first attempted, they started taking their pranks more seriously. On their second attempt, they placed a charm on Harry's classroom door that made it so he could not enter it with out a password. But unbeknownst to the four troublemakers, Harry had been following them with the Marauders map at the time and had heard the password. The prank that followed that involved green jell-o, (A/n: what can I say, I love using that stuff in stories!) Dungbombs, and owl feathers. Needless to say, Harry's being used to being suddenly under attack came in handy. A quick _protigo _(probably spelling that wrong. It's the shield charm) and the prank backfired onto the boys. Much to James chagrin since Lily Evens saw it happen.

Harry looked at the other side of the Gryffindor table to see his mum. It was funny seeing his dad be so embarrassed in front of his mum. He remembered countless times where he had done the same in front of Cho Chang when he fancied her. It made him happy to see this connection between him and the father he never knew.

Well it was time to go prepare for his next class. Harry stood up and headed towards the doorway. Right before he reached it, the door burst open. Standing in the doorway was a small figure in a dark cloak. Whoever it was, was holding up a wand.

I could end it here. I should. Nah. I'm not that mean. Beside that hurricane would kill me.

Everyone in the great hall looked up at the intruder. Professors stood up, ready to deal with any possible trouble. Everybody above fifth year pulled out his or her wands. Yet the stranger didn't notice. The strange person had their whole attention fixed on Harry. Slowly, the person lowered their wand and started to walk towards him. Harry was about to pull out his wand when he saw a flash of red. Harry froze. The students looked at him curiously. They had never seen anything get to their Defense Professor, yet this stranger seemed to terrify him. The stranger was now only inches away from Harry, staring at him for what seemed forever, when suddenly the stranger slapped him across the face. The sound of the slap echoed across the Great Hall.

"**You great bloody prat**!" the stranger said pulling down the hood of her cloak, reveling a stunning redhead. "**How dare you leave without telling anyone? Do you relies how worried we've all been**? **No you wouldn't think of that! ****Mum's been beside herself with worry! Then there's Hermione. Think of how much stress you put on her! To do that to a pregnant women. Ron's not only had to deal with Hermione, but also all the reporters trying to find you! Merlin knows how tempted I am to hex you right now!" **The girl screeched in one breath.

"Ginny," Harry said, getting over the shock of seeing her in the past. "How'd you find me, how'd you get here any way?"

"That's so typical of you. Ignore everything I just said and ask me a question. How do you think I got here? By flying? **He** told me where you where. After some …convincing of course." Ginny said, with a satisfied smile.

"You wouldn't." he said shacking his head at her.

"And why not? He was the reason you left after all. I swear, sometimes I wonder if he's gone senile. Besides, it's been a while since I've had the chance to perform the batboogy hex." She said with a proud smile. Suddenly she frowned again.

"You look ridicules!" Then, before Harry could stop her, she muttered a spell that returned Harry's normal appearance.

Harry heard gasps and shouts around him and he knew why. He now looked almost identical to another person in the room.

Harry covered his face with his hands and groaned.

"Ginny. Look around." He mumbled.

Confused, Ginny glanced around the room. Her eyes landed on James Potter.

"Oop's."

The hall was almost completely silent. The only sound heard was the echo from Ginny's 'oops' bouncing around the Great hall. Harry covered his face with shacking hands. Why couldn't Ginny ask questions first, hex later? How was he supposed to teach when he looked almost identical to one of the students? Better yet, how was he supposed to explain to Dumbledore why he had changed his appearance in the first place? Sighing, Harry looked up at Ginny.

Ginny had covered her mouth with her hand and her eyes were wide. Her other hand clutched at her stomach, giving her the appearance of someone about to be sick. To anyone else, Ginny may have looked like she felt bad, but Harry new better. He could see the amusement in her eyes. Ginny had covered her mouth to hide her smile and she was shaking from silent laughter.

'At least she is enjoying this.' Harry thought.

Turning away from Ginny, Harry looked up at Dumbledore. The Headmaster seemed quite amused by the whole thing.

"It seems that there are some details about yourself that you have yet to share with us Professor Porter." The older man said.

Harry could only nod.

"Well, why don't you and your guest partake of this lovely meal. We can discus this after words." With that said, Dumbledore returned to his meal.

Ginny smiled sweetly at Harry and walked up to the heads table to sit in a chair next to his. Shaking his head, Harry followed.

* * *

James stared at his Professor. He looked just like him! And why had Porter and that strange woman looked at him after she had lifted the concelment charm? Siriusseemed to be sharing his thoughts.

"Did you see that Prongs!" Sirius exclaimed. "He looks just like you, only smarter!" James shot a glare at Sirius. Leave it to him to turn this somehow into an insult.

"Why do you think he changed his looks?" Peter asked nervously.

"I dunno. Maybe he's in hiding." Sirius said, growing excited at the posibilities.

"Well if so, it looks like he was found." Remus said calmly. "Though he doesn't seem too happy about it."

The other boys looked up and realized that it was true. While the red haired woman looked very happy and content, their Professor looked highly annoyed. Then, much to the Marauders amusement, the girl, for she didn't look any older then them, leaned over and pinched Porter's cheek like he was some cute little boy. Their Professor whacked away her hand and started to whisper to her. The girl started whispering back. The boys were surprised when both started laughing loudly.

_A/n: I would normally stop here, but I'll continue on for a little._

Ginny looked up from her meal and saw Harry glare at her.

"Ooh, is Harry upset that he couldn't hide from Ginny?" Ginny said, pinching Harry's cheek in the process. Harry whacked her hand away. "Goodness, no need to get all snarky on me."

"Why is it that you seem to… wait! Did you say earlier that Hermione is pregnant?" Reality finally seeting in.

"Yes I did. How observant you are. I thought you would remember some time to night." Harry ignored her remark, excited that something good had happened for his friends.

"That's great. How are they doing?" As much as Harry liked being in the past with his parents, he missed his best friends.

"Let's just say that the thing Hermione has been craving is corned beef. Ron is not fairing to well." Both had started laughing.

"Well, we better go get ready for my next class." Harry said standing up. Ginny gave him a curious look.

"Your next class?"

"Our visit to Dumbledore will have to wait. I can't just leave my class alone in my classroom, now can I." Harry said shrugging. A slow, evil smile grew on Ginny's face.

"This is going to be fun." She said, glancing over at the Marauders.

'This is going to be a long day, that's what.' Harry thought as Ginny lead him out of the Great Hall.


	6. Questions and a burning desk

Disclosure: I don't own Harry Potter. That's all I have so, um… yah.

A/n: Wow, I've decided that doing this right the first time is a lot easier. Must remember that.

"_This is going to be fun." She said, glancing over at the Marauders._

'_This is going to be a long day, that's what.' Harry thought as Ginny lead him out of the Great Hall._

Chapter Seventh 

"Where is Professor Porter?" Lily Evans asked Alice. Glancing around the classroom hoping that he would appear. The class was out of control. Every one was talking about the girl that had slapped their Professor. Who was she, and how did she know Porter?

"He probably is talking to Dumbledore. That would make the most sense after all, Porter was under a concealment charm." Alice said. Lily nodded her head in agreement. That was the other thing everyone was discussing; why had Porter hidden his real appearance, and why did he look so much like James Potter?

James Potter. He always seemed to be on Lily's mind lately, and it was driving her insane! It wasn't that she disliked James, quite the opposite in fact. Lily liked James very much, but before she was willing to give him a chance, he had to deflate his head and stop hexing others just for the fun of it. The loud voice of Sirius Black pulled Lily out of her thoughts.

"It wont take long before the 'Sirius charm' goes into action. You just watch; by the end of the week, that mysterious red head will mad about me." Sirius boasted.

"Don't flatter yourself Mr. Black." A voice said from the doorway. It was the red head and Porter. "The only man I'm interested in is my little Harry here." Harry rolled his eyes, and then ignoring Ginny, he turned to the class.

"Right, settle down every one. That does include you Black and Potter. Now, I'm sure you all have questions for me, and the do deserve answers. First let me introduce you to my friend. Her name is Ginny We… um… West. For the duration of her stay, I expect you lot to be polite to her, but ignore her when in my class."

"Hey!" Ginny snapped glaring at Harry. Harry continued to ignore her.

"Now, Who has the first question?" Lily hesitantly raised her hand. "Yes Miss. Evans?" he said, nodding his head in her direction.

"I was wondering Professor, why did you have a concealment charm on yourself?" at first Lily thought that he wouldn't answer. He stayed still, with a thoughtful expression on his face for quite a few minutes. But Porter finally started to speak.

"Well, I can't say to much, but the basic reason is that I am in hiding at the moment and it was important that I wasn't recognized, or _found."_ He added, with a mock glare in Ginny's direction. She smiled at him innocently.

"Who are you hiding from? Why do you look so much like James? Why were you so scared when you saw Miss. West?" Sirius asked quickly.

"I'm not going to tell you lot who I am hiding from, as to why I look so much like James, it is just a coincidence. I was afraid when I saw Ginny here because I know that her six, protective older brothers are going to blame her following me her on me. Now I think those are all of the questions you need to ask me for today." Harry said, ready to start the class. "Today we will be practicing the Patrons charm. Can any one here perform one?"

Not one hand went up. Harry tried to ignore Ginny as she jumped up and down with her hand in the air. Finally giving up he turned to her.

"Would you like to perform the spell, Miss. West?" he asked.

"I would love to." With that, Ginny 'accidentally' said the wrong words, and set Harry's desk on fire.

After calming down the laughing class, Harry turned to his burning desk. Ginny had somehow gotten a hold of a marshmallow and a roasting stick, and was toasting her treat above it.

'_This is going to be a long year.'_ Harry thought.

A/n: I know I'm bad, I should have made this chapter longer, but I'm too tired. Enjoy.

Luv Kt


	7. Muggle studies replacment

Disclosure: I don't own Harry Potter. Wow, that was a creative disclosure.

'_This is going to be a long year.'_ Harry thought.

A/n: Almost done for the night, yay!

Harry and Ginny were shaking with laughter. They had been called to the Professors lounge for an emergency meeting, having to excuse their class early. As it turned out, the Marauders had scared away the Muggle studies Professor. Some how, the four boys had managed to 'accidentally' bring in a niffler each. Well the Professor happened to be wearing silver hoop earrings, thirty copper bracelets on each wrist and a silver sash. The professor had tried to use her wand against the creatures, and it turned into a snake. It went downhill from there. McGonagall was less then amused.

"Harry, Ginny, please refrain from laughing. This is a rather serious situation; we have no one to fill in for that post. What will we do? All of our Professors are rather to busy, or don't know enough about muggles to teach the class." This caused Harry and Ginny to laugh harder; soon they had to lean against each other so they wouldn't fall over.

"I don't know how we will get by." Ginny said, wiping tears of mirth from her eyes. "What will become of our dear charges if they are unable to learn about muggles?"

McGonagall rolled her eyes.

"Yes, well, if any of you know of anyone that would be willing to take up the post, let us know." With that, the meeting was adjourned. Still slightly laughing, Ginny sat straight and turned to face Harry.

"The Marauders are absolutely bloody brilliant, they could give Fred and George a run for their money. My stomach hurts from laughing." Right on queue, Ginny's stomach growled. "Or it could just hurt because I'm hungry. We should head down to the Great Hall." Smiling, Harry followed her.

They had only been in the Great Hall for twenty minutes before something eventful happened. Similar to Ginny's dramatic entrance three week's ago; the heavy wooden doors of the Great Hall flew open. The culprits were a man and woman, both wearing black travelers cloaks. The man was tall with flaming red hair; the woman had bushy brown hair and was tightly clutching a wand in her right hand.

James shook his head in disbelief. So much for security. He turned towards Sirius to ask him what he thought about the two new intruders when Remus stopped him.

"Do you here that?" he asked, glancing around. At first, James glanced around in confusion, wondering what Remus was talking about. Then he heard it; a soft banging noise. It was coming from the heads table. Looking up, James saw Porter hitting his head repeatedly against the table. He pointed this out to the other Marauders.

"Wonder what's eating him." Sirius said, as they continued to watch their Professor. Ginny leaned over and whispered something to him, Porter sat up, glared at her, then returned to hitting his head. Just then, the woman spoke.

"Harry! How dare you leave without a word! Do you have any idea how worried we were!" Standing, Porter slowly walked down to the couple. "Do you have anything to say for yourself?" she asked angrily. (A/n: remember, she is pregnant, so she is a bit more unreasonable then normal.)

"I'm sorry Hermione. I didn't want you to worry. If I had a choice, I wouldn't have left. But I'm here now and I have to finish this year. I promise that I will return home safely. You need to leave, you are in no condition to be here." He said, trying to regain control of the situation. Unfortunately that was impossible with Ron there.

"Go home! There is abso-bloody-lutely no way we're going home mate. You'll just have to deal with us." He said, smiling smugly. Harry glanced up at Ginny, wondering what he was supposed to do, when he realized that she was quietly conversing with Dumbledore.

'_Oh no, this can't be good'_ he thought wearily. Sure enough, he heard Dumbledore say,

"Really, Miss. West? Well this is a bit of good fortune." Turning to Ron and Hermione, he said, "Well Mr. West, Mrs. West, Miss West here has informed me that you two know a great deal about muggles?" Hermione brightened at this. (A/n: A lot of West's in that sentence.)

"Yes Sir. I am a muggle born myself."

"Perfect! Would you be willing to instruct our muggle studies class? Our previous Professor was, er, unable to deal with the energy the class required."

"We would love to teach that class. We would only be able to stay a year though." She said, a bit uncertainly. Dumbledore waved this away, saying that a year would be more then enough time to find a permanent replacement. Turning to Harry he said,

"We should have found you earlier Mr. Porter, than all of our positions would have been filled without a problem." Harry's only response was a heavy sigh.

A/n: Well that is it for this chapter. Remember to read and review. Now that I have all of my characters, I can actually start with the story. I will update tomorrow, so b ready. Now I am getting some much deserved sleep. Night all.

Luv Kt


End file.
